eternaldestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
April 2010 Report
April Productivity Report: 5 April *Realms of Death has been expanded including New areas, Re-done areas, New treasure, New creatures and more *New Subrace: Warforged Construct 7 April *New Subrace/Class: Viking 9 April *New Low Level Encounter Area: The Slippery Grotto – Includes New treasure, New creatures, and more 12 April *Spell Upgrade: Shapechange *Feat Upgrade: Dragon Shape *New Low Level Quest: Shell-Shocked(New creatures, New treasure and more) *New Merchant in New Vastonia: William’s Shell Shack 15 April *New Mid-Level Area: The King Forest – This new area connects the King’s Highway, the recently re-done Kobold Valley, and the recently added Lurkwood Forest. New creatures and treasure abound. 17 April *New Subrace: Kuo-Tao *Re-Done Bandit Plains Area: This area was extremely bland, but has now been given a more “bandit encampment feeling” to it. Included is some new treasure, but most notable is a direct pathway leading to the Village of the Lost allowing you to bypass Settlestone which is especially useful to the Fury Guild Membership or those seeking out Frank Wisdom. 18 April *New Player Widget: Rod of Fast Buffing – Allows you to cast spells onto the rod and then use the rod to immediately apply those spells to yourself. *New Area: The Bloody Bandit Lodge has been added to the New King’s Forest Area. This lodge includes a complete line of new mid-level weaponry, a potion shop for those adventurers needing to re-stock, and a complete bar with all your favorite booze. 22 April *New Subrace: Alhoon – an upgraded, undead mindflayer *Spell Upgrade: Gate – At Level 20+ you will summon a Greater Electrical Balor *Spell Upgrade: Restoration – Added Healing ½ of the difference between the targets HP and Current HP *Spell Upgrade: Lesser Restoration – Added Healing ¼ of the difference between the targets HP and Current HP *Spell Upgrade: Raise Dead – Added Healing of 2 x Caster Level Hit Points (MAX80 Heal) *Spell Upgrade: Phantasmal Killer – Upped Damage to 3d6 + 1d6 / Caster Level (MAX480) *Spell Upgrade: Horrid Wilting – Upped Damage Dice to d12. Removed Damage Cap. Max 480 Damage. Removed Fortitude Save at Caster Level 40 *Spell Upgrade: Contagion – Added a curse of 1d8 to all stats for 1 Round / Caster Level *Spell Upgrade: Identify – After Level 35, all the Casters Items in inventory will be identified *Updated Elinord’s Finest Wares in Shadowdale: This store was given a makeover, some of the items for sale were upgraded and a pair of new Items were added. *New Item: Tesla’s Famous Electric Grenade – d10 * 100 Electrical Damage to any enemies within 40 meters *New Item: Hofmann’s Famous Acid Grenade – d10 * 100 Acid Damage to any enemies within 40 meters 24 April *A New Guild has been green lit for Eternal Destiny: The Bonds of the Crucible(see The Crucibles Cause for more details.) 25 April *Spell Upgrade: Planar Binding – Upgraded the Summons *Spell Upgrade: Lesser Planar Binding – Upgraded the Summons *Spell Upgrade: Greater Planar Binding – Upgraded the Summons *Feat Upgrade: Elemental Shape – Modified and Upgraded the Polymorphed Elementals *New Epic Level Drow Matron Mizzrym House Added to Menzoberranzan(Total 9 Drow Houses) 29 April *Ninja Subrace v2.0 – Re-booted the Ninja Subrace to correct several problems *Added the Vastonian Times Sign outside the Vulgar Unicorn *Moved the AFK/RP Tool Provider and the Morality Alignment Changer to the Community Hall